Scared
by Rosie2009
Summary: Poppy wakes up in the middle of the night to a thunderstorm. She freaks out and runs over to Branch's pod. Can he help her get over her fear of the dark? Broppy or Branch x Poppy.


_BOOM! CLAP!_

I sit up quickly in my bed, breathing hard. I look out my window and see the rain pouring down and lightening crackling outside as thunder rolls above. I take deep breaths to calm my racing heart. Okay, chill. Just a thunder storm… It's not like I haven't been through a storm before, heh, heh. But the darkness is really, really creepy…

 _BA-BOOM BA-BOOM! CLAP!_

Oh my troll! The lightening's going to strike down on me, and that noise is so loud! It's so dark in here and there could be monsters or creatures or ghosts or CREEK! Okay, that last one was a little farfetched but more importantly, what am I going to do?! I'm all alone! I look around quickly and spot Branch's pod outside of my window. Oh, yes! I can go over to his pod! He'll keep me safe from this terrible storm! But how can I get out of my pod….

I walk over to the entrance of my pod and take a deep breath. Okay… I can do this! Just work up the courage to run out all the way over to Branch's place. Going in three, two- yeesh, it's scary out there- one and three-fourths, one and two-fourths, one and one-fourth, one….. NOW! I run out the door and on the limb that leads to Branch's pod. Sticks are falling, leaves are hitting me in the face and- what the heck?! Something scratched my leg! OH, SNAP! A MONSTER!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET ME IN! Let me in, let me in, let me in, let me in! Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, Branch, BRANCH!" I scream and pound on his pod, freaking out more and more as the seconds pass. Suddenly, it opens and Branch is standing before me, vestless and stumbling, obviously barely awake.

"Poppy, what is the-" I jump and cling to him. He wraps an arm around me hesitantly and shuts the pod's entrance, guiding me to his couch. Branch sits down and I practically jump on him in my search for protection and comfort. He holds me tightly and I wrap my arms and legs around his body, sitting on his lap. Once we've sat on the couch for a few minutes, Branch speaks up.

"Now, why are you so freaked out? Is something trying to eat you out there? Better yet, why in the hair were you out there in the first place?" He strokes the back of my hair. I blush like crazy when he asks this. Well. I didn't count on him asking that. I really do need to work on thinking ahead…

"Umm…. Itmay'vebeenbecauseofthedarknessandthethunderandthelighteningbutwhoknows, heh, heh," I mumble quickly. Branch appears to be thinking at this moment and I don't blame him. I just spit out a mouthful of words. Once he finally catches up with me, he gives me a confused look.

"The thunder and the lightening scared you?" Suddenly something crashes against the window. WHAT IN THE HAIR WAS THAT?! I jump and hold him tighter. Branch simply strokes my hair and looks out the window. "Poppy, look. It's the sticks that are blowing around outside. It's okay," Branch says and I pull away just enough to see a stick pressed up against the window by the wind. My leg happens to brush against Branch's shorts and I feel a sting.

"OW!" I yelp and look down at my leg, turning so that my back is pressed against Branch's chest and I'm sitting in his lap. I see a scratch and some blood starting to ooze a bit from it. Branch looks down at it from behind me. He wriggles out from under me and gets up, walking into his bedroom. I look up over the top of the couch. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just getting something for your scratch," he responds. I settle on the couch.

 _BA-BOOM!_

I jump at the sound and pull my knees to my chest. I hear Branch rummaging through his bathroom cabinets. Gee, Branch's pod sure is dark… Monsters could be lurking…. Wait- I don't hear Branch anymore. IT ATE HIM! OH MY FREAKIN' TROLL! I hop off of the couch and back away toward the exit to the pod. OH GOSH, I SEE IT! Coming at me with its icy blue eyes…

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! Get away from me!" I screech and run out the door into the rain and flying debris. IT'S BEHIND ME! I run down the Troll Tree with the creature right at my heels.

Where can I ditch him?! I look around quickly spot the root tunnels. Perfect! This could throw him for a loop! I don't spend much time picking a hole and I quickly rush through it.

As I scramble through the tunnels, I can hear its breathing behind me and the pitter-patter of its feet. I rush through the tunnel, and soon enough we're in the area where Branch and I first met Cloud Guy. Poor Branch! Gobbled up by that darned monster behind me!

Suddenly, I trip, but before I can pull myself to my feet, I hear a loud crack. I look up and watch as a huge stick falls from high up in a tree. I stare, frozen in fear as it lands right on my legs.

"OW!" I scream and risk a glance at my legs. They're terribly scratched up and I can't get them out from under the limb. I look up and see the monster's eyes in the midst of the darkness. Tears run down my face from the fear and the pain, both emotional and physical. I'll be with you soon, Branch… I never wanted it to end like this. I brace myself for the sharp teeth but the eating never comes. Instead, I hear a frantic shout.

"POPPY! Are you okay?!" I hear Branch's voice scream. I look up at the monster just as lightning strikes through the sky. In the light, I realize that it's not a monster at all. It's Branch! He runs over to me and works to lift the limb off of my legs. "Poppy, didn't you hear me yelling for you to come back?!" I shake my head quickly. I must've been to scared to hear him…

Tears are still flowing like a waterfall as Branch finally turns the limb over, scoops me up in his arms, and runs, carrying me in the direction of the Troll Tree.

"Poppy, hang on! I'm taking you to my pod to fix up your legs. If it's really bad, I'm taking you to Dr. Plum," Branch says as we speed through the root tunnels. I cling to him tightly, sobbing and blubbering. I was so scared he had died! I don't know what I would've done if he would've… I take a deep breath of his scent and try to calm down. I close my eyes and relax as Branch carries me bridal style up the Troll Tree's limbs. This might be a bit out of context at the moment but may I say SO ROMANTIC!

Before I know it, we're inside Branch's pod and he sits me down on the couch. He runs to the bathroom and comes back quickly. Branch gently lifts my legs and sits down, then lays them on his lap. That kinda hurts… Branch looks into my eyes.

"I'm going to clean up your legs with this rag, okay?" he asks. I nod and position my head so I can see him working. I watch as he gently holds one leg with his right hand and wipes the scratches gently, removing the blood and the dirt. I wince when I feel him go over a raw spot.

"Poppy, what hurts?" Branch suddenly asks as he washes my legs. My mind immediately goes to when I thought Branch was dead. I feel tears running down my cheeks once again as I sob on the couch with Branch staring at me. I'm so glad he's not dead! I cry harder as the thought of living without him crosses my mind again.

"Poppy?! What's wrong?! Do your legs hurt this badly?!" Branch asks, panicked. I shake my head and reach for him with my hands. I just want a hug… Branch repositions us so that my front is resting against him. I wrap my arms around him and allow the tears to flow. He strokes my hair and holds me tight.

Wow, I haven't cried this hard since I thought Branch like the twins better than me. I try to think of something happy so that I can calm down some.

I eventually slow my crying to small hiccups and occasional sobs. I suppose Branch is probably really freaked out now. I probably need to tell him what's actually wrong with me and why I was scared in the first place.

"I'm scared of the dark," I mumble. Branch is quiet. I wonder if he heard me…

"Yeah?" he finally responds.

"I've had a fear of the dark for as long as I can remember. It has always represented cold, loneliness, and unhappiness. Everything that is my opposite," I say, wiping my face. Branch pulls back from me and lays his hand on my cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I never have got over it…"

"I understand. But why did you run away?" I blush when he says that. Oh, goodness me.

"Well…. I thought a monster had eaten you," I say quickly. "Please don't laugh!" I beg.

"Okay," he responds. Branch looks into my eyes and leans his forehead against mine. "You know what I think, Poppy?" I give him a questioning glance. Well, I don't have any idea what he's thinking. Why's he asking me?

"I think that you need to somehow make the dark fun."

 _BA-BOOM! CLAP! BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM!_

I jump a bit and tuck my head under Branch's chin.

"And we'll start by making thunder and lightning into a song," he says, and I can hear the slight smile in his voice. I think he's completely lost his noodle at this point.

 _BOOM! CLAP!_

Branch starts to harmonize his voice with the storm.

 _Boom, clap!_

 _The sound of my heart,_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and-_

Branch nudges me and whispers.

"You try," he says and I sit up on his lap.

 _BOOM! CLAP!_

I jump a bit but try my best to calm down. Okay, I can do this. Besides, Branch is right here for me.

 _Boom, clap!_

 _You make me feel good,_

 _Come on to me,_

 _Come on to me, now_

I look at Branch and grin. He smiles back at me. Maybe the scary noises in the dark aren't quite so bad…

 _BOOM! CLAP!_

I look at him eagerly and we both take in a breath.

 _Boom, clap!_

 _The sound of my heart,_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _Boom, clap!_

 _You make me feel good,_

 _Come on to me,_

 _Come on to me, now!_

I allow an adoring smile to spread across my face. I lean in slowly and place my hands on Branch's shoulders. I feel his hands on my waist. I bring my lips to his and we share a searing kiss. I can't help but moan a bit as our lips move against one another's. He's so good at kissing!

BOOM! BOOM! CLAP! BA-BOOM, BOOM! CLAP!

Branch suddenly pulls away and starts singing.

 _We will, we will rock you!_

I laugh loudly at his goofy song and hug him tightly.

"Thank you," I say, trying to vocalize my feelings of gratitude towards him.

"For what?"

"Trying to help me with this whole fear of the dark thing." Branch kisses the side of my head and whispers.

"As long as I'm around, nothing will hurt you. I'm just trying to show you that," he says and I can't resist the huge smile on my face along with the warm feeling in my stomach.

"I love you, Branch."

"I love you too, Poppy."

 **Hey, everyone! Just wondering, did you catch the reference to my other Troll's story, "Sadness"? If you did, cupcakes and hugs to you! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Read, review, and most importantly have a wonderful day!**


End file.
